Zombie
Zombies are central to the Sonny series of RPGs. The main characters (Sonny and Veradux) are both zombies, although they possess human-like intelligence and the ability to converse. Baron Brixus is a major antagonist in the series, and also a zombie. Zombies, in the context of the game Sonny, are corpses that have been animated and given some form of intelligence, be that a mindless urge to attack anything that moves or something akin to what their mind was before death. Zombies are generally shunned and hunted due to the fact that most of them have only basic intelligence and are highly aggressive. Much of the world seems to be overrun with zombies, and for the purpose of keeping the zombie population under control, the ZPCI (Zombie Pest Control Incorporated) was formed. In public their job is to protect the general populace from the threat of zombies and to hunt down and kill as many as possible. However, undercover, they resort to any means necessary to stay in business, including killing any researchers working on developing a cure for zombification. The main character of the games, Sonny, is a zombie with human intelligence and emotional capacity. After being killed on the research ship White November, he was brought back to life as his current self by Louis the Blind. Sonny and his party often come across zombies that they must defeat to progress through the game. Metabii Metabii are the first enemies encountered in Sonny. They also appear in the optional tutorial of Sonny 2 by means of a flashback. The ones he encountered likely used to be the ship's crew. Louis implies that they have a distinct smell. Zombie ]] Zombies are the second enemies encountered in Sonny after Metabii. As the 'White November' was a research ship dedicated to finding a cure for zombification, it is a possibility that these were the subjects of the researchers' experiments. Zombies are also the slowest enemy in the entire series (including Sonny 2). Compared to Metabii of the same level, they deal less damage overall. However, they have approximately 50% more Vitality. Frost Zombie Frost Zombies are more powerful kinds of zombies. They first appear at Ishiguro's Rest in the original Sonny game and again in Sonny 2 in Oberursel. In Sonny, they are outwardly identical to regular zombies. In Sonny 2, they appear alongside a Frost Terror and a Frost Lord. These appear to be stronger versions of the frost zombies. They may have been under the control of Baron Brixius like the Devourers in the original. Devourer ]] Devourers are one of the most powerful kinds of zombies, and appear to serve directly under Baron Brixius. The Baron also sends troops of Devourers to to convert Sonny and Veradux. Flower Zombie ]] Flower Zombies are a strange form of zombie that only appear within the Labyrinth zone in Sonny 2. They may have mutated due to the toxic fumes in the tunnel, or may simply hallucinations caused by the fumes. Notable Zombies * Sonny * Veradux * Baron Brixius * Felicity Description :: Dear Human, :: You've shot them, stabbed them, sliced them and diced them. Today I put you in the shoes of a Zombie. Fight for your life in this crazy and twisted world. :: -KrinCategory:Plot Category:Sonny Category:Sonny 2 Category:Description Category:Sonny (2017)